My Lego Network Wiki talk:Official Store
Closed: For restock. Sorry for the inconvenience. Any orders will be finished and then the restock period will begin. Welcome to the Official My LEGO Network Wiki Store! Don't forget to visit the Trade Market and Personal Stores for other Items at better prices! The first order! I will buy 1 cryogenic sleep unit please.-- 23:19, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, I am still fixing up the store. Plus, this means less clicks to my Symbio Mod... not that I concern myself over such things! I will get on it. 23:21, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::My apologies, but I will need to cancel this order. Reason: I am greedy and this would put me back a whole week on MLN. Hey could I be apart? -- 23:21, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :Yes , you already are :) 23:28, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Orders This store Is will run my store out of business Wen u open I'd like to buy elementals.-- 08:25, 25 August 2009 (UTC) lion81 Rough Sapphire = 8 lion81Lion81 (talk) 23:04, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Hello I am LeinardoSmith, I will sending your items shortly. Please let me know if I can help with anything else. -- 09:26, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Please add LeinardoSmith to your friends list. -- 22:19, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Done. Where do I need to click to pay for the Sapphires? lion81Lion81 (talk) 23:10, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Please click on LeinardoSmit Dino Gallery Module 40 times. I will send your items as soon as I can. -- 03:28, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Items sent. Please click 40 times. -- 03:39, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Small problem. There is no Dino Gallery Module on that page. lion81Lion81 (talk) 19:41, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry he took it down. Now it is up. -- 06:19, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Done. Thanks. Lion81 (talk) 02:21, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Your welcome and please come again. Thanks for shopping! -- 02:24, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Clicks I can help with some trades that aren't payed back in clicks.-- 01:06, 26 August 2009 (UTC) I'd Like to Join This Shop Since You are probably going to get all the business, I would like to join this store. I can contribute in many ways and have a new idea!!!!-- 12:29, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, if any more people join we may as well just go back to the Trade Market. That is something that I am considering, actually. 20:44, 26 August 2009 (UTC) well I had sum good ideas...-- 11:26, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Gypusum I'll have 2 gypusum.-- 13:03, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :Let me see what I can do... I will inform you when to click. 20:44, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :Okay.20 clicks when you say.-- 12:32, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Challenger61 I would like: 8 house of gauntlets victory banners. MLN name Challenger61 Hello my name is LeinardoSmith and I will be taking your order. 80 clicks to LeinardoSmit pet water bug. I will send your items now. -- 08:25, 1 September 2009 (UTC) T-Sgaure Can I have one please?- 21:33, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :I will get right on it. 21:35, 27 August 2009 (UTC) ::Please click twice on my Pet Robot Module. :::Click'd and are you going to be my friend permanently?- 12:05, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :Ya, I will be. Sending Items, thanks for your order. I want to order I would like to order 100 thornax please. My name is Ultradc in mln :Please accept my friends request. my name I forgot to tell you my name is Ultradc in mln :Ok, please add Ajr38 as a friend on MLN and put 10 clicks on my Pt Robot Module please. 01:01, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :Items sent. Thanks. I also sent a little bit extra :) 01:10, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Pipes I would like 12 pipes please. My MLN name is drogdo9. 120 clicks to LeinardoSmit Pet Water Bug. -- 06:22, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Cool! I'm trying to get my pet water bug clicked on too! Can you set it up?--drogdo9 (talk) 14:50, 30 August 2009 (UTC) You can just click 120 times on LeinardoSmit and it will send me the pipes. -- 01:45, 31 August 2009 (UTC) So.....I click on any module on your page?--drogdo9 (talk) 04:07, 31 August 2009 (UTC) No click on LeinardoSmit pet water bug.(notice it is spelled without an h LeinardoSmit) -- 11:14, 31 August 2009 (UTC) But you still haven't put it out.--drogdo9 (talk) 15:39, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Go to here scroll down and you will see a pet water bug. Please click on that 120 times. -- 23:35, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry. I had no idea you had a 2nd user. Here the clicks.--drogdo9 01:47, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Its my friends account. -- 08:19, 1 September 2009 (UTC) It might take a bit longer after you click because I need to get more clicks on that module in order to get the pipes. -- 08:23, 1 September 2009 (UTC) I can give you a couple more clicks.-- 15:37, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Never mind I have enough. -- 01:47, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Cool. Thanks!-- 15:46, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Unblock me and I will send them. -- 23:08, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Sure.-- 15:06, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Items sent? Thanks for shopping. Please come again! -- 06:54, September 7, 2009 (UTC) I want to order I want to order a desert spring location. My mln name is Ultradc. :2 clicks on Ajr38's Pet Robot please. order I want 1 ancient spear fragment 1 and 1 ancient spear fragment 2. My username is Ultradc :Alright, your items are ready. Please clicks 10 times on Ajr38's Pet Robot Module. ::Items sent, but it appears that I don't have a spear fragment 2. Would it be ok if you ordered a full spear instead? I will only charge you 10 clicks for it. ok Where is my ancient spear? I already paid for the ancient spear and I don't have it yet. :i will send it. add mackmoron11 to your friendlist and i will send. :sent. i sent 40 FREE thornax also. sry about ur wait... ::Sorry about that, I am very busy and do not always see who is giving me clicks. order I want 10 thornax. my name is Ultradc :Items ready, 1 click on Ajr38's Pet Robot please. Order I want to order 70 thornax and ancient spear fragment 2. My mln name is mcsonic00 :12 clicks to mackmoron11's module.i dont care wwhich one, and send a friend request Sorry drogdo9 order I'll have 1 nebular crystal. That will be 10 clicks on LeinardoSmith Elemental Earth Gallery Module and 10 clicks on my Pet Bat Module -- 03:34, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Um, I gave you the clicks a couple hours ago, but I still haven't been sent a nebular crystal yet. When is it coming? drogdo9 Sorry I will send it now. -- 06:17, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks!--drogdo9 (talk) 14:48, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Your welcome. Thanks for shopping. Please come again. -- 23:38, 31 August 2009 (UTC) PaultheWall1995 I would like 1 ancient scroll and 300 thornax. 03:26, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Ok please sent a friends request to LeinardoSmith. -- 03:29, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Did it. 03:34, 29 August 2009 (UTC) I sent the thornax but I don't have any acient scolls right now so you will have to wait. Please click on my elemental earth 15 times and my pet bat 15 times. -- 03:46, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Finished, paid the clicks. 03:49, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks for shopping. Please come again! -- 08:20, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Do you have an ancient scroll yet? If not, could you estimate how long it might take? 03:13, September 6, 2009 (UTC) 2 days? Maybe sooner depends on how long it takes me to find someone with a module that I can click on. -- 02:51, September 7, 2009 (UTC) i have an ancient scrool. im not sure if you paid Leinardo yet, if you did the item is free, otherwise clicks on prehistoric fern and send a friend request. No I don't think he did pay the clicks for the scroll.... -- 02:33, September 9, 2009 (UTC) hao766 I want 4 phantom orchids for 8 clicks. hao766 06:17, 29 August 2009 (UTC) 2 clicks on each of my elemental modules. Please send me a friends request. LeinardoSmith -- 08:13, 29 August 2009 (UTC) I sent the items. -- 01:43, 31 August 2009 (UTC) I' ve sent you a friend request and is clicking your module. Ok. Thanks for shopping. Please come again! -- 23:36, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Skullkeepa14 Items:(2 Sapphires), (50 Dino Scales), (2 Dino Horns),(8 Rubies). Comments: This Is For My Freind Admiral-sydney. 106 Clicks To which Module? Heloitsme-- 09:48, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Hey I am LeinardoSmith. And I will be taking your order. Ok. Please click 10 times on LeinardoSmit Dino Gallery Mod. Then he will put out his Factory mod and you click 40 times on that. And could we trade 50 dino scales for 20 Gauntlets Banners? If not I wil tell you where to click. And 3 clicks to each of my elementals. So thats 10 clicks to LeinardoSmit Dino Gallery 40 clicks to LeinardoSmit Dino Factory 50 dino scales for 20 Gauntlet Banners? 3 clicks on each of my (LeinardoSmith) elementals. Sound good? Let me know if I missed something. -- 11:21, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Ok, Buddy I'll send the banners straight away and clix-- 07:51, 1 September 2009 (UTC) smit or smith? I will clik ur pages one-- 08:06, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Where it says smit click on smit where it says smith click on smith. -- 08:18, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Ok Done all Clicks And Trades Please send the items-- 10:10, September 3, 2009 (UTC) You will have to wait for the dino scales until I get to rank 9. OK? -- 11:17, September 3, 2009 (UTC) I sent the rough gems and the dino horns already. -- 11:18, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Buy 14 strawbs pls 16:35, 31 August 2009 (UTC) whats your MLN page? i can send strawberrys Friend shopping I'll have 1 nebular crystal ( send it to the user jbluemonkey100 since he's using his clicks to buy it).-- 04:20, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Hello I am LeinardoSmith and I will be taking your order. 20 clicks to LeinardoSmit pet water bug. And please tell your friend to send me a friends request. -- 08:22, 1 September 2009 (UTC) :Ok, he gave you the clicks and sent a friend request.-- 21:42, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Ok. Items sent. Thanks for shopping. Please come again! -- 02:00, September 2, 2009 (UTC) tires I will order 30 tires please. My mln name is Ultradc I am kind of in a rush right now. :15 clicks to Ajr38's Pet Robot module please. Sorry, but we are not on 24/7. Do you have the 30 tires yet? I already did the 15 clicks on the pet robot module. Hello? if you are interested, i can send you 5 free tires, but i cant send all 30. completly free. send friend request if interested :Items sent. Once again, I can not be on 24/7. I need to go to school and sleep at night. sorry. I thought you were out of school. gypsums I'd like to buy 24 gypsums.-- 15:09, September 3, 2009 (UTC) I am sorry but I will have to refuse your order. If anyone else would like to take it please do. -- 00:37, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Ultra 1337 1 x CSU I will provide all of the mailable items and 50 clicks. Deal? nobody1234 19:27, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :No deal- the mailable Items are not what make this Item so expensive. About 400 clicks out of the 450 are getting the non-mailable. ::280 Clicks, then. That should be fair enough, right? 23:24, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :::Still a bit short of 400... ::::Well, it's for 10 Transparent Bricks, that cost 250 clicks on a Lightworm Module. BTW, I am also looking for a symbiosis slot 23:29, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :::::Mine is full, sorry. Then there is the 100 clicks for Black Bricks (350 so far), 110 for the Neb Crystals... (410 so far) And 40 for the smaller items. ::::::I believe the CSU cost 10x Nebs (which i have), 10x Transparent Bricks, 10x Fairy Dust (which i have) and 1x Heroic story (which I have) so it is pretty much 10x Transparent Bricks for 280 Clicks 23:36, September 3, 2009 (UTC) slimons 1 thormax p.s. where do i click? -- 16:18, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :1 click to 's Galactic Sticker Module. After you have clicked, send me a friend request and I'll mail you the items. 16:22, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Cld u pls send the thormax now i am your freind but u haven't sent anything -- 08:27, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Sent. 17:51, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Ultradc I would like to order 1 space fuel cell please. I am Ultradc. Hello I am LeinardoSmith and I will be taking your order. Please click 3 times anywhere on my page. -- 01:41, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Do you have it yet? I have been waiting for a day and never got my space fuel cell.-- 20:26, September 6, 2009 (UTC)Ultradc Sorry very hard to keep up with all this stuff. I'll send it as soon as I can. -- 23:20, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Items sent. Thank you for shopping. Please come again! -- 07:00, September 7, 2009 (UTC) slimons 10 thomax and 7 honeys -- 07:03, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Hello my name is LeinardoSmith and I will be taking your order. Please click 13 times anywhere on my page and send me a friends request. -- 10:31, September 5, 2009 (UTC) i have done what u said -- 15:16, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Ok is that 7 honey pies? -- 07:12, September 6, 2009 (UTC) no it is 7 honey pots -- 08:20, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Sorry honey pots are not mailable. I will replace your clicks if you want? -- 08:34, September 6, 2009 (UTC) just send the thormax but u can keep the clicks -- 06:42, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Items sent. Thanks for shopping. Please come again! -- 06:53, September 7, 2009 (UTC) denholm1999 1 better bee Denholm1999 (talk) 08:06, September 5, 2009 (UTC)denholm1999 Hello my name is LeinardoSmith and I will be taking your order. 1 click anywhere on my page and please send me a friends request. -- 10:29, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Items sent. Thanks for shopping. Please come again! -- 06:56, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Fire Wheel 6 Spoilers, MLN user: Voulker Fire wheel 21:51, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :6 clicks on Ajr38's Pet Robot please, and add him to your friends list. I gave you 6 clicks And sent a friend request Voulker Fire wheel 13:51, September 6, 2009 (UTC) I Sent you a friend request but you rejected me I will try another attempt and if you do not answear I will cancel the order. Voulker Fire wheel 22:57, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, getting Items now. 23:19, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :I sent a request, care to accept it? 23:35, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Accepted Voulker Fire wheel 00:15, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :Items sent. Sorry for the delay. 00:17, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Received thank you for the service I will shop again in the future! voulker Fire wheel 14:39, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Lion81 Rough Ruby = 4 lion81 Lion81 (talk) 05:25, September 6, 2009 (UTC) slimons 1 thormax stew and 1 T square -- 06:44, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :5 clicks to mackmoron11 prehistoric fern please. 10:59, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Munchman14 Can i have 6 pipes Munchman15 is the mln name --Munchman14 (talk) 15:47, September 6, 2009 (UTC) slimons 1 millstone & 1 iconix's favour P.S. how do i make my own store? -- 06:40, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Sorry I can not take your order right now. Click this link User:Slimons/Store put whatever you want and click save. -- 00:06, September 8, 2009 (UTC) I made my my store but it keeps getting deleted -- 16:20, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Ultra 1337 1 Totemic Turtle (60 Clicks) 11:59, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :Canceled... Order taking too long. 19:31, September 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry, I would get it for you but I am currently trying to get to Rank 10... really badly. 23:33, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :::It's fine, don't worry about it. 15:51, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Fire Wheel *2 Nitro *2 Shocks *1 Carburetor *2 Mufflers *6 Space Fuel I know this might take a while so take your time to fulfill my order! Voulker Fire wheel 14:50, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :i have all that. send a friend request to mackmoron11 and i will send items. that will be 25 clicks to any module you want to click, and i bought an extra carburator also, so if you want that it is free... I'll take the carburator that is free and sent a friend request plus I gave you 44 clicks on the lightworm module! Voulker Fire wheel 23:39, September 10, 2009 (UTC) erm, i havnt recienved any requests. what is your MLN name? The username is voulker. Fire wheel 21:48, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Letter of Resignation I'm resigning from the MLNWiki Official Store. As of right now, I'm not on long enough to manage anyone's orders, and I'll be pretty much inactive for the time being. 19:03, September 12, 2009 (UTC)